The present invention relates to permitting properly identified user access to secured databases and particularly to such user identification through a computer controlled interactive display interface. Over the past generation, the amount of commerce conducted through user interactive computer controlled display interfaces has been rapidly increasing. From commercial and personal on-line orders of products and services to monetary banking transactions, user interactive terminal transactions have been increasing at high acceleration. Since such commercial transactions involve communications between a user at a display terminal remotely connected to a source via a network, particularly the Internet or World Wide Web (Web)(these terms are used interchangeably herein), it is necessary to verify or confirm user identity. The user identification implementation should be: hard to counterfeit; user intuitive; and relatively easy to implement.